


De-Aged Arrowverse

by superflarrow1314



Series: Adopted by Olivarry [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Barry Allen, De-Aged John Constantine, De-Aged Oliver Queen, De-Aged Team Arrow, De-Aged Team Flash, De-Aged Team Legends, De-Aged Team Supergirl, M/M, Mental Illness, Middle School, Olivarry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, omnikinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Anthony Allen-Queen gets mad at his fathers and de ages not just them but all the heroes in the Arrowverse





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t talk down to me like you already know what I’m going through” 12-year-old Anthony Allen-Queen yelled at everyone. All he did was use his powers to help kids in gym class. He just wanted to repay everyone for keeping his secret about them especially since the dumb adults he lived with wouldn’t understand what he was going through. Since every kid was educated on anime like he was, they understand what he goes through. 

His parents amongst all the friends and family he lives with, have had their fair share of dealing with, how to put this ‘out of the norm’ daily. With this in mind, they still shoot down all suggestions he has. They don’t let him join in any crime fighting (His own fault really, they think all he has is telepathy when he has every god known power in the universe. Not to forget to mention more. He did that for the very thought of not having to do crime fighting and losing control. Now he wants to since he has complete control and they won’t let him.)

“Hey, are you listening” he heard a shout interrupting his deep thought. “What the hell do you want” he yelled. “Oh, okay it’s going to be like that.” He heard the voice say in a deep scary growl. He looked up and saw his father Oliver Allen-Queen looking at him with a dark glare. “Ollie, calm down” His other father, Barry, told him warning him of his slow rise in anger. 

“Oh, I’m calm” he looked at his husband then at his child. “Because he’s grounded”. “What, why” he whined. “I don’t need to explain, nor will I”. Anthony looked at his other father pleading “Dad, do something” “Sorry, son, I agree with your father on this one” “This is so unfair” he yelled. “I’m leaving” As Anthony tried to walk out the doors of the lab, Barry used his superspeed to block his path. “Out of my way” he yelled at his father. “You need to calm down, son” Barry said in a soothing voice. He then put his hand on his son’s shoulder. Anthony’s current state of anger subconsciously activated his combokinesis powers overpowering his conscious state making his power take over. He brought his father to the ground in seconds. “What the hell” Oliver said surprised. Anthony’s retrokinesis then switched over “Now why don’t you all know what it’s like being this age” He sent a blast that made teams Flash, Legends, Arrow, Supergirl and Hellblazer himself to become de aged. He sensed that every hit was asleep from the blast and de aged. He sat back and waited for them to receive the shock. Unfortunately, he’ll receive the shock of the fact they all have the same powers he does now and on top of that there was going to be no way of changing them back for whole entire fifteen years. Man, karma sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony decided to have the common decency to teleport everyone to safety. Laughing to himself about how cute everyone looked, he took a closer look at everyone else’s features such as height and muscle tone. His laughter faded. Dang it they were all still more mature than him. He suddenly got a bright idea. That’s when he took out his digivice. Another secret he kept from everyone else by the way. The fact that children are carrying devices that can affect and manipulate digital things such as technology, accounts and not to forget to mention the internet itself. Not to forget to mention their Digimon. All Digidestined have access to over a thousand Digimon. They wouldn’t be happy upon hearing this.

Anthony got so side tracked in his thoughts he almost forgot what he was going to do. His cursed ADHD did that to him. Yet another thing he was keeping a secret from them. The problems he dealt with through his mental illness. “Hey, Susanoomon, can you run a diagnosis on my family’s current statistics.” “Sure thing” a cute voice said. A chibi version of Susanoomon popped out of the digivice as it placed a scanning field around the whole vicinity. 

A high definition 3d screen appeared before the two. Their eyes went wide upon seeing the results. They still had their adult minds and experiences. But they also had his mental illnesses and his powers. On top of that, because his retrokinesis power took over, it would last for fifteen years. Thankfully, they would grow up alongside them as well. But because of the mental illness and the power thing, they would have to stay with him at all time for the two would mess with one another. Especially at school. 

“Ah crap, school” he groaned. “What is it, Tonymon” Susanoomon asked. Anthony smiled at the nickname Susanoomon called. His face then got serious. “They’re going to have to go to school with me” he answered sighing. “Is that wise” Susanoomon replied questioning his thought process. “I can’t leave them here. I have to go to school and refuse home schooling. That leaves the only option.” “Taking them to school” “Yep” They both sighed. That’s when they heard moaning and groaning behind them. “Crap, they’re waking up. Susanoomon get back into the digivice” Anthony said frantically. Susanoomon was surprised “How come?” he asked. “Because I already got one thing to explain to them right now and I don’t need to explain another. Besides it has been proven adults are close minded when it comes to beings stronger than them.” “Right, good point” he agreed. He turned into an orb of light and shot back into the digivice as Anthony quickly put it away.

He put a barrier in between him and them in case they lost it and decided to attack him out of anger for de aging them. He did however send an astral projection of himself in the barrier. He could tell who by his ability was to see the other souls. Something he taught himself to do over time. Oliver opened his eyes and saw his de aged reflection. “ANTHONY ERIC ALLEN-QUEEN”. His astral projection dissipated due to his father’s sudden raise in voice scaring it. His father glared at him. Somehow seeing the kid version of his father with that look on his face was so amusing. So, amusing he burst out laughing. This got the attention of everyone else and received their dirty looks. He laughed even harder when he heard their voices asking him to stop laughing at him.

He didn’t know why it was so amusing to him. It wasn’t to them, however. Especially to Oliver who accidently activated superspeed as he charged at him. Unfortunately, for him he was sent back flying. Looks like the diagnostics were right he thought to himself. He was hoping they weren’t. “I have superspeed?” Oliver asked rhetorically. Oliver bumped into Winn who got surprised by nearly topping over who then teleported and hovered over Thea, Roy, and Felicity landing on them. Upon the landing, Thea shot fire out of her hands, Roy ice and Felicity lightning. This sent off a chain reaction that got out of control, or at least until Anthony used spatio-chronokinesis to one stop time and their movements and two send all the power outbursts into an alternative space. He unfroze only their heads and told them in a calm but firm voice “Listen to what I have to say.” He then told them of the statistics of the scans and how he had to keep close to them. Also, that the only way of doing that is for them to go to school with him. Some of them thought it would be amusing. Others a way to find out how he was doing at school. A couple a time for complete fun. Of course, there were those that would’ve loved to relive their school years over again. Then there was John, Joe, Harry, Diggle and Quentin who was completely against it and wanted nothing to do with it.

In the end they all decided to go for it. “Thanks, everyone” Anthony said as tears formed in his eyes. “What you are crying for” Barry asked. “Just tired” he lied. Honestly, he was glad he wouldn’t have to carry a certain burden alone anymore. “Go to bed and let us, uh, kids talk, alright” “Alright, thanks dad” “You’re still grounded after all this is over” Oliver yelled to him. “Yeah I know” Anthony didn’t have the heart to tell them it was going to last fifteen years and even if they wanted to there be no way of changing it.


	3. Chapter 3

The teams waited until they could see on the monitor that Anthony arrived and was asleep in the building’s resting room they built when the first adopted him. It was built to withstand another dominators attack. Once they made sure it was safe they began discussing while team legends kept guard outside.

“Do you really think that we should go to school” Iris asked second guessing their decision. They all were. Everyone was looking was looking at each other with complete and utter silence when Mon piped up “You know this might be a good thing” he said in a serious voice. “How is this good” James asked. “He probably thinks it’ll be all fun” Alex said Kara and Maggie nodding in agreement. “At first yeah” he paused before he continued on. “That was until I saw those tears of his”. “He said he was tired” Diggle told him. “Wow guys, don’t you see those weren’t tears of being tired” “What are you talking about” Caitlin asked. “Seriously guys, a room full of detectives and scientists and no one has figured it out yet.” He paused again before speaking. “They were tears of relief of not being alone.” “How would you know” Roy asked snottily. “Because I had those same exact tears before” he blurted out which surprised everyone. 

“I just have a feeling that whatever it is, he’s holding something in” He told them all as he sighed. “I’ve noticed something.” Maggie started. “Whenever I would visit Alex at the DEO he would be off by himself.” “Now that you mention it he has seemed happy one minute then sad the next.” Felicity pointed out. “Has anyone else noticed how he doesn’t look anyone in the when one of us tries to talk to him” Roy stated. “Also, when Roy, Wally, Thea and I took him for ice cream, we were inside, and he freaked running out of the building.” Jesse told them “Yeah, I remember that, when we got out and asked him what wrong he was said there was too many people.” Wally said remembering what had happened from before. Roy, Thea and Jesse nodded in agreement. “There’s also the sudden bursts of energy he gets as well” Quentin reminded them. “He would also start pacing everywhere and fidgeting with everything” Clark told them. That got a moan from everyone as they remembered the crap they went through from those experiences.

Suddenly, a doctor profile appeared on the lab computer screen. It was Anthony’s. “Guys, apparently this is the counselor report on Anthony” Cisco told everyone. “It’ll be faster if I read it” Barry said as he sped read it. When he was finished he exhaled as he stepped back. “What is it” Oliver asked his husband. “He has a variety of mental illnesses” “What?” Joe said surprised. Anger coursed through him and Barry slammed his fist down accidently punching a hole through the desk through accidental use of super strength. Everyone’s eyes went wide. 

“Son calm down” Barry looked at him and they saw anger never seen before in his eyes “I am his god damn father. Why didn’t he tell me? Why didn’t he trust me? Why didn’t I know? Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Did I raise him wrong? How do I help him? Will it go away, or will he suffer forever?” He kept questioning things one right after the other. That’s when Oliver stopped him and calmed him down “Hey we’ll all figure this out together” he told him. Barry nodded finally calming down from his outrage. 

“In the mean time we need to sleep there’s school tomorrow.” Joe said which got groans from a few of them.


	4. Chapter 4

As the rest of their teams figured out how to use their newfound powers to build housing for themselves, Barry, Oliver, Kara, John, and Ray continued to look at Anthony’s profile from Canterlot Academy Central. A Preschool to college school he insisted on going to. They were surprised of what he has been going through but mostly proud. “Oliver, I can’t believe what our son has been through” Barry said in disbelief with a sense of true pride. “ I know, I can’t believe how much he has been through” Kara agreed. 

“He’s gotten trust from all staff and students.” Ray summarized from a school newspaper which most of them featured him and his friend’s accomplishments. “It’s amazing how in control he has over his powers” Oliver said amazed as he read what amazing things he’s done with them. “He’s done so many things from battling monsters to performing songs at assemblies” Kara said with a smile. “Guys look at this article.” Barry said getting their attention as he pulled an article up on the screen. “He’s done things such as set up adoptions and saving families.” John read off the screen. “He’s also stopped abusive relationships, marriages and child abuse.

All of a sudden a rush of emotions swelled up in Barry and Oliver. Their son was a hero, a true hero one they could be proud to call their son. He was using his powers for all sorts of things. Not just for fighting crime, but against things that would harm the soul and spirit. So the question was, if he was helping s


End file.
